falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
6rd Heavy Regiment
The New California Republic 6rd Heavy Regiment (more simply, Old Ironsides) is one of the heavy Regiment of the NCR Army. History 6rd Heavy Regiment was formed with the need to protect the southern flank after the Rangers' reports on the advance of the Fulminatrix Legion by Yuma and the taking of the YPG. The sending of a common infantry regiment would have caused that in the first confrontations, the regiment would have been decimated and southern California invaded by an invading slave force. That is why the President of the NCR, founded a new regiment. James Baker was placed under the regiment; a veteran officer of the war against the Brotherhood of Steel and other Raiders groups. Organisation and Sub-Units * 32rd Battalion (Mechanized) It is one of the veteran Battalions, it is equipped with several tanks and motor vehicles that have been reinforced to be bulletproof. The 32rd Battalion has a contingent of 300 soldiers; 10 M4 Sherman repaired and conditioned and several dozen trucks and armored half-track vehicles. They are directed by Major Harry Warfield... * 1rd Battalion (Assault) The First assault battalion is considered a battalion of assault specialists ("shock troops" or "shove troops"). Most of the soldiers are veterans who are no longer afraid to operate in enemy territory or be captured, the First Assault is characterized by automatic weaponry and perfect flamethrowers for attack on fortifications and defense against large numbers of enemies. They are disparagingly referred to as "Hot Asses" due to the custom of burning enemies when they retire. Directed by Major Clayton Hicks, they are one of the units with a certain bad reputation due to the lack of humanitarian treatment with their enemies or civilians found in enemy territory, reporting cases where their own soldiers raped women found fighting against the NCR as Great Khan warriors , Tribals or Raiders. * 6rd Battalion (Field artillery) The Sixth Artillery Battalion, equipped from mortars to a few valuable self-propelled guns, is a symbol of antiquity and adaptability. Its members are respected within the 6th Regiment because their artillery downloads have saved the lives of hundreds of soldiers and killed hundreds of enemies and destroyed difficult fortifications by typical means of infantry. Directed by Major Jacobs Duke, a ghoul who claims that he fought since before the Great War, the battalion has a group of soldiers who serve as artillery observers who through tactics typical of the beginnings of World War I; Communicated by radio coordinates or signaling by flares, they guide the bombing areas. Bases & Fortifications 'General Rodolfo Sánchez Taboada International Airport // Camp Tandi' ''' '''General Rodolfo Sánchez Taboada International Airport also known as Camp Tandi is the largest NCR military base in Yuma Front. It is located next to the city of Mexicali. General Rodolfo Sánchez Taboada International Airport, There before, local warlords and the Raiders took control of the airport until the NCR invasion. Since that, the airport has been repaired, expanded and fortified against Legion's forces and others enemies. Weaponry/Technology Tactics/Interactions Notable Individuals Quotes Category:New California Republic Category:Groups